Orion's Spear
Orion's Spear is a rogue army of genetically enhanced supersoldiers. They are the masterminds behind the formation of the rebel group Arm of Orion. Background Centuries before the events of the original Section 8, the United States of America had managed to accumulate enough power to dominate and overpower the other countries of Earth, uniting the planet's many nations and peoples under one government to become the United States Empire. However, a sorely overpopulated Earth was by now heavily polluted and depleted of resources. In desperation, the United States Empire undertook the task of having populations of whole national regions embark on a massive interstellar colonization effort, migrating to other far-flung worlds across the stars. Being treacherous and deadly endeavors, early colonization efforts were often unsuccessful. To aid the colonization efforts, a small faction of the USIF Senate Command sponsored a secret project that augmented a group of military volunteers with potent genetic enhancements, turning these volunteers into a powerful army of supersoldiers; these supersoldiers were then given extremely advanced weaponry and armor to aid them in their efforts. Codenamed Spear, the objectives of these soldiers were the termination of any and all threats to interstellar expansion, and the protection of settlers as they terraformed hostile worlds. These soldiers carried out this task with superhuman efficiency, allowing billions of people to successfully colonize other worlds and establish many prosperous colonies, greatly expanding mankind's power. However, the genetic enhancements that every soldier received were dangerously unstable, mutating them in a way that they barely resembled humans. These mutations began to drastically alter the soldiers both mentally and physically, leading them to become increasingly violent. Eventually, Senate Command realized that the Spear were too unstable to continue fighting, and attempted to disband them, with the newly formed Armored Infantry acting as their replacement for all the US Empire's wars. The Spear violently objected to their disbandment. They fled beyond the outer reaches of US Imperial space, renaming themselves Orion's Spear. Led by General Salvador, the Orion's Spear vowed never to stop fighting until the entire United States Empire is burnt to ash. Doctrine Contrary to official USIF records that state select officers invented the tactics and doctrines currently used by all Armored Infantry units, the Orion's Spear are the actual pioneers of Armored Infantry tactics and doctrines. Thus, they are as adept in Armored Infantry tactics and strategies, like the Burn-In deployment method, as even the legendary 8th Armored Infantry Division. As they were the "original" Armored Infantry, the Orion's Spear employ the same brutal shock tactics used by the 8th Armored Infantry Division, plummeting from incredible heights to fall upon their enemy with lightning speed and ruthless force, using on-demand, orbital-dropped emplacements and vehicles to devastating effect. In addition, their skill at Armored Infantry tactics is made even more dangerous with the genetic enhancements each Spear soldier has received, greatly enhancing their physical abilities. Much like their Arm of Orion allies, Orion's Spear units show merciless brutality against civilians, with one of their plans being to first pump a lethal niacin derivative chemical agent into planet New Madrid's Terraforming Tower, which would cause the dangerous chemicals to spread throughout New Madrid's atmosphere. This would cause the deaths of millions of civilians without harming any USIF soldiers, due to them wearing fully sealed USIF Powered Assault Armor. A contingency plan was also put in place in case the chemicals were not released, where the Terraforming Tower would be destroyed altogether, causing it to cease releasing its vital supply of oxygen into New Madrid's atmosphere and suffocating millions of unprotected civilians. The Orion's Spear also has military technology that is every bit as advanced and lethal as their USIF counterparts. They utilize the same reverse-engineered weapons, vehicles, and equipment used by the Arm of Orion, including ARM Powered Assault Armor, the Silverback mech, and the REC-74 assault rifle. This allows the Orion's Spear to fight any USIF Armored Infantry units on equal technological terms, with their genetic enhancements giving them a unique biological advantage that "normal" human USIF soldiers do not have. Involvement The Spear first attempted to destroy the US Empire via a sponsored insurgency in the form of the Arm of Orion. This resulted in the Outer Rim War, which led to the near-complete annihilation of the Arm. Losing patience, the Spear actively involved themselves in their attempt to try and destroy the US Empire. These events resulted in the Spear Crisis, which led to the complete destruction of both the remaining Arm forces and Orion's Spear, including the death of the Spear's powerful leader, General Salvador. Category:Factions